1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a display apparatus, and more particularly, provides a display apparatus with an antenna module so that users can select a function without touching the display apparatus.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the coming of the information age, various portable electronic apparatuses are widely used. To enhance the competitiveness of the products, almost all manufacturers of portable electronic apparatuses are making efforts to integrate various new functions into the products. Users often need to use various objects as media to control electronic products. Generally, when using a portable electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or any other wireless communication device, a display apparatus, e.g., a touch display or a non-touch display, will display a plurality of function icons for a user's selection. For example, touch panels generally fall into four categories: resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, surface acoustic wave touch panels and optical touch panels, which are adapted to sense different objects so that the user is allowed to properly select a desired function properly. On the other hand, in order for the user to select a desired function, non-touch displays mostly require the use of a pointing device (e.g., a mouse or a keyboard or any other similar device) for controlling an indicator on the display.
Portable electronic apparatuses can only be provided with small-sized displays in consideration of the size of the portable electronic apparatuses themselves. In application, if a function icon presented on the display is relatively small or if the indicator fails to give a stable indication, the user might touch the wrong icon, making it difficult to select the desired function and causing unnecessary problems. The problem is especially common when the user uses a finger as the object to operate the capacitive touch display.
Currently, some portable electronic apparatuses that have incorporated capacitive touch displays are using application software. When the user clicks a certain function icon, a local area around the function icon is magnified so that through the magnified image, the user may easily select a key corresponding to the desired function, thereby reducing errors and mistakes. However, in application, the user has to enable the local image magnifying function before he or she can select a desired function to be enabled, leading to an overall decreased operational efficiency. Furthermore, the locally magnified image also indirectly interferes with the normal presentation of other images on the display.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable in the art to provide a display apparatus for use in a touch display and/or non-touch display that allows users to properly select a desired function without interfering with the presentation of original images on the display.